prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie Wyndham
| birth_place = Beverly Hills, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = Southern California | trainer = | debut = March 2002 | retired = }} Valerie Wyndham (March 27, 1986) is an American professional wrestling valet, interviewer/ring announcer, and ringside attendant better known by her ring name, SoCal Val. She is best known for her work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career Independent circuit Wyndham was approached by a promoter at a wrestling show and offered the possibility of being a manager. She debuted in March 2002 for the Golden State Championship Wrestling independent promotion in Anaheim, California. She acted as the manager of Pinoy Boy. She promptly betrayed him by berating him after he was defeated by Scott Lost and then left with Lost. From the age of fifteen, she acted as a manager, ring girl, and timekeeper. She appeared for several other promotions in Southern California before her family moved across the country to Orlando, Florida when she was sixteen. Wyndham developed the character of SoCal Val, a wealthy, petulant, ruthless villain, who was based on Stephanie McMahon of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), whom Wyndham admired. In addition to working for multiple independent promotions, Wyndham appeared with WWE in early 2005 on SmackDown! as part of a vignette featuring Luther Reigns. She regularly appears with the Orlando-based promotion TNA Wrestling, working variously as a ring girl and merchandise model beginning in June 2005. She appeared at TNA's No Surrender pay-per-view on July 17, 2005 alongside ring announcer Jeremy Borash and used to be an interviewer on the now defunct TNA Global Impact!. As a part of Women's Extreme Wrestling (WEW), Wyndham started out as an "executive" under Francine Fournier. Wyndham later wrestled Francine in a Kiss My Foot match, which Wyndham lost. She later became the General Manager of WEW. In 2007 she starred in RingDivas second feature film, Girls of War. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2006-2013) In August 2006, SoCal Val officially signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). On August 18, SoCal Val got kicked out by the Women's Extreme Wrestling promotion at their PPV taping event Twisted Steel and Sex Appeal. On the December 14, 2006 episode of Impact!, Kurt Angle dragged her in the ring and threatened to break her ankle until Jim Cornette talked him into letting her go. On the March 8, 2007 episode of Impact!, SoCal Val got injured after receiving the Black Hole Slam from Abyss. In 2008, Val entered into an on-screen relationship with Jay Lethal with signs of Sonjay Dutt also showing affection for Val. Lethal lost his X Division championship to Petey Williams after a Canadian Destroyer on the April 17 episode of Impact!. As part of the storyline, at Slammiversary, Val was scheduled to marry Lethal, but their wedding was ruined when Sonjay Dutt claimed he should marry Val and attacked Lethal, leading Val to announce that at No Surrender, Dutt and Lethal would face each other in a Ladder of Love match to determine who would get to marry her. At the PPV, Val turned into a villainess by giving Lethal a low blow, allowing Dutt to get the victory. In the following weeks, the evil Val explained her actions by claiming that Dutt's father was the richest man in India; transitioning her character into a gold digger. In 2009, Dutt was released thus ending the storyline. She returned to her previous role as a ring girl on the April 2, 2009 edition of Impact!. She began working as a backstage interviewer beginning on the Sacrifice pre-show. On the October 8, 2009 edition of Impact!, Val was briefly assaulted by Awesome Kong, who had come to the ring during Tara's match against ODB with a sledgehammer that she intended to use to kill Tara's pet tarantula, Poison. Although Kong made Val position Poison on the floor outside the ring for her to smash with her sledgehammer, Tara was able to attack Kong and stop her from inflicting any damage. In June 2010, Wyndham began working as the ring announcer on Xplosion. On August 22, 2013, Wyndham and TNA had parted ways. Shine Wrestling (2014-present) Val made her debut for the Shine Wrestling promotion at SHINE 21 on August 22, 2014 scouting various competitors during the matches. After the event, Val was shown in a pair of exclusive videos attempting to recruit Jayme Jameson and Nevaeh, officially establishing herself as a villainess. World of Sport Wrestling (2018-present) Other media In July 2006, Val was contacted by Playboy about doing a centerfold for the magazine. She commented about it on her MySpace blog, saying: "It's a very serious thing to consider and the jury is still out on how I am going to handle this one. I've spoken to the people in my life whose opinions I value most, and each has been very supportive. For that I am grateful....but this is one I'm going to have to decide all on my own." She ended up declining the offer. She has also been in advertisements for Morphoplex. In 2009, Val appeared in a video promo for the F.E.A.R. 2 game, dressed as an Armacham FEAR AWAY nurse. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''SoCal Slap'' (Slap) *'Wrestlers managed' :*Billy Fives :*Bobcat :*Claudio Castagnoli :*Danny Doring :*Francine :*Kaz :*Jay Lethal :*Jazz :*Jeff Morrison :*Kenny King :*Lacey :*The Naturals :*Phil Davis :*Prince Iaukea :*Rain :*Sal Rinauro :*Scoot Andrews :*Sean Davis :*Shocker :*Sonjay Dutt :*Steve Corino :*Super Dragon *'Entrance themes' :*"Magnify" by Dale Oliver (TNA) External links *Official Website * Profile * Profile Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:1986 births Category:Managers and valets Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2002 debuts Category:Ring Announcers Category:Interviewers Category:California wrestlers Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fighters alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Commentators Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster